Doing the Right Thing
by Elemantalelf
Summary: After the coronation Ben and Mal decide to break up. Ben admits to being gay and liking Carlos. Mal and Evie try to get them together. Meanwhile Ben and his father learn more about the VKs and how they are actually being treated.
1. Chapter 1

**Doing the Right Thing**

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney Descendants 2.

'Thought'

(With Ben and Mal)

"Can we talk in private?" Ben asked his girlfriend.

"Sure." Mal also needed to talk to him.

"Thanks."

She stood up and followed him out of the room. Despite being king now he still had a dorm room. He took her there.

"Trying to get lucky? My, my, who knew the goodie two shoes king was so naughty." She smirked as she teased him.

As expected the brunette blushed. "What? No thats-"

"I was just messing with you." She said as she cut him off.

"Oh." He looked relieved.

"So what do you want to talk about?" The purple haired teen asked as she sat at his desk.

"Us." He said as he sat on his bed.

"Me too."

He looked at Mal in confusion. "What?"

"You first." She said.

"Okay. Um well…" He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Mal but I don't like you in a romantic way. I just like you as a friend." He braced himself for when she hit him.

Ben was shocked when she laughed. "Oh good."

"W-what?" He asked in confusion.

"I was going to say the same thing." The daughter of Maleficent said.

"Really?" That was shocking.

"Yes really. The only reason I wanted to date you was to get the want. Now that I want to be good I knew it was only right to be honest with you." She said.

"Oh. Good." He said glad that he wasn't hurting her.

"Yeah."

"I'm gay." He blurted out.

"So?" She asked.

"Y-you don't care?" He asked in shock.

"I come from an island of villains." Mal said. "We are encouraged to break the rules. Sex is practically currency there. I don't care." She said with a shrug. "Plus Jay fucks anything that walks on two legs and has a pulse, I like both guys and girls, Carlos is gay, and Evie likes guys."

"Oh." He then realized what she said. "Carlos is gay?" He asked pretending to not really care.

Mal smirked. "You like him." She said.

"What? No." He denied.

"It's okay." She assured him. "As long as you don't hurt him that is."

"Huh?" He was once more confused.

The purple haired teen glared at him. "You hurt him and the rest of us will leave your body beyond recognition." She warned coldly.

"I-" He was actually scared before a thought came to him. "It doesn't matter. My parents are going to disown me when they learn that I'm gay." He said sadly.

"I wouldn't count on that son." His dad was in the doorway.

"D-dad?" He was both shocked and scared.

"May I talk to my son alone Mal?" He asked.

"Sure thing." She stood up and left.

Adam entered the room and sat down on the bed next to him. He looked at his terrified son.

"So your gay?" He asked.

"Y-yes." Ben managed to stutter out.

"Son I know that in the past, homosexuals have been looked down on. It was mostly because of villains that we did so. We treated them horribly and I regret that. I know now that there is nothing wrong with someone liking another of the same gender. I promise I won't let that happen to you." The old king vowed.

"R-really?" He asked.

"Yes. I love you Ben and nothing you do will change that." He hugged his son tightly.

"I love you too." He sobbed.

"Shh. It's alright." He soothed his son.

"I was so worried you would hate me." He said.

"Never." Adam said.

It took a bit but eventually Ben calmed down. He pulled out of the hug and wiped his face. His dad looked at him.

"Son?"

"Yes dad?" He looked at him.

"Why was Mal threatening you? She sounded like a mama dragon protecting her baby." He said.

"She figured out I had a crush on Carlos." He answered.

"Ah. I have noticed how protective they are of Carlos De'ville." He said.

"Me too. I assume it has to do with his fear of dogs and the flinching." Ben said still upset that he hadn't figured it out.

"What?" His dad asked shocked.

Ben told him about the day the dog had chased Carlos and what the duel colored boy had told!d him. He then told him about the flinching. His dad frowned at what he was hearing.

"I see."

"I'm not close to any of them to ask. Well except Mal but she just says they grew up with villain parents. I tried to look into it but I failed." He told him.

"As you are king now you can look into it another way." He told his son.

"Really?" Ben asked hopefully.

"Yes. Come I shall show you." Adam said.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney Descendents 2.

'Thoughts'

(With Mal)

The former king had asked Mal to leave so she did. She left the room. She didn't, however, leave the area. She stuck around and ease dropped on their conversation. When the purple haired teen realized they were about to leave the room she took off. Mal went back to her own room.

She sat down on her bed. Seeing Ben and his dad interact with each other filled her with jealousy. She never had that kind of love and support. She looked over at her mom. She only loved herself.

"Why couldn't you love me?" She asked.

The lizard hissed at her. Mal rolled her eyes at that. She figured that her mom would respond that way. Even as a tiny lizard her mom was a bitch. It had only been a couple days since she turned into one so no one expected her to change in that short amount of time. The teen still hoped there was a chance her mom would change her ways and love her. She knew that wasn't going to happen but she couldn't help but hope.

"Mal?" It was Evie. "Here you are."

"Here I am." She sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she sat down next to her friend.

"Nothing." Just because she chose good didn't mean she was going to reveal any weaknesses.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah. Oh by the way Ben and I broke up." She informed Evie.

"What? Why?" The blue haired teen asked.

"For me it's because I don't like him that way. He had been a means to an end and I felt he deserved the truth. For him well he's gay." Mal said.

"Really?" That was a shock.

"Yeah." She gave a smirk worthy of the Cheshire cat. "He also has a crush on… Carlos."

Evie smirked back. "Oh really now?"

"Yes. He was shocked that I didn't care that he was gay. I told him that Jay fucks anything with a pulse, that I was bi, that Carlos was gay, and that you were straight. He then asked for comfirmation that Carlos was gay." She said.

"Nice." Her smirk widened.

"I thought so. I was thinking of getting the two together." She admitted.

"I'm in." She said.

"Good." The purple haired teen said.

"Did you warn him against hurting out puppy?" She asked.

"I did." She confirmed.

"Great." She smiled. "Let's start plotting."

"Alright."

* * *

(With Carlos)

Carlos was in his room. Dude was with him. They were laying on the bed. The teen was petting the dog. He didn't realize Dude was sleeping. His mind was on his mother.

'Man mom must be so pissed.' He thought. 'It's a really good thing that I don't have to go back.'

He knew that if he ever returned to the Isle his mom would punish him. Her favorite was using her belt to whip him then throwing him in a cage where Jafar and other males would pee on him. Once he was let out Evie would clean out his wounds as best she could. Sometimes she would leave him in there for days so the wounds would be infected and he had to act like nothing was wrong.

It was nice for him to not endure those punishments anymore. He was free of them and thanks to Mal many of the scars had disappeared. Only the ones that were infected remained but they weren't as bad as they had been.

'Maybe I should get a boyfriend.' He thought.

"Carlos?" It was Ben.

The teen sat up and looked towards the door. To his confusion Ben's father was also there. Both looked upset and that worried the white and black haired teen. He began hoping he wasn't in trouble.

"Yeah?" He asked.


End file.
